On A Winter's Eve
by Child of the Muse
Summary: The moment I met you, I knew I was lost. You were my everything. You were my joy where I found none, you made things new in my eyes, and everyday, you reveal a little more to me about just how beautiful the world can be. Just a plot bunny for a later story that I will write. :) Will eventually be rated M.


I heard that you've been asking about me, trying to find me. But I almost don't dare to believe it. Have you left the boy who has taken my rightful place by your side? Are you wanting to take back your place at mine? You did seem to be bored with him when I saw you, you seemed miserable. But perhaps I am imagining things.

So now it's up to you what will happen now. It's out of my hands and I'm leaving the decision up to you. For so many reasons, I just don't know what to believe anymore. You'd have to tell me if you wanted me to know. Why did you completely leave me behind? It's as if you don't worry for your life at all. It's as if you think I won't come after you because of some misguided sense of love.

Well you are wrong, my dear.

I will haunt your every footstep to the ends of the earth. I will lay beside you at night as a ghost in your bed, watching your every movement. I will make sure that your every sigh is cataloged and mourned over and that you never have another restful moment in your life. But I will not let you leave me. This can't be the way it has to be for us.

You were the only one to make me feel...right. For the first time in seventy years, I have been made to feel. These emotions you invoke in me...they are dangerous, foreign. They are undeniable and uncontrollable. And I am out of control without you.

I swing from murderous to angry, from sad and depressed to gleeful, from envious to disregarding. It's long been rumored that I was insane, but those who followed me knew I wasn't. My every move was always planned out even to the most minor detail. I knew exactly what I was going to do. At least, I did. These days, I never know what my next emotions, my next words, my next actions will be. I'm going insane with long periods of horrible sanity.

And it's all because of you.

I remember so clearly, you were an annoying rebellious little thing, weren't you? Always baiting me, always smiling, always the exact opposite of myself. But it was your opposition that I craved the most. The only one brave enough and insane enough to oppose me. The only one who loved me enough to understand why I needed you in my arms at night. And oh how perfectly you fit right into the crook of my arm as I slept. I never got stiff or sore from the pain of you laying there all night. It was the most perfect feeling I've ever felt. And I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life, which is completely empty without you.

I remember the day you saved my life. None of my death eaters would have gone as far as you did to save me.

Shortly after, I understood when you wanted time off to see the world, find your place in it, ect. I knew from your mind that no one had really gotten your attention. You were simply confused. And for that reason, I let you go. But I didn't expect that you would take this long in coming back.

So here I sit in this arm chair. It's been months since a raid, since I've eaten, since I've had anything to drink, since I've even spoken a word. I've sat here, thinking of you, decaying slowly piece by piece, until the owl I was so waiting for came tapping at my window.

It took me not time at all to shove open the door and pull the letter softly from it's claws.

_Voldemort,_  
_The Yule Ball at Hogwarts is tonight. Please come to see me. I miss you and I need you by my side. I need to be by your side. These last few months without you have been a complete and total nightmare._

_I miss you so much it hurts me. I want to come home. But I know I don't deserve to. I want to be with you, but I know I don't deserve that either._

_So I'll understand if you don't come tonight. But I'll miss you for the rest of eternity if you don't._  
_Love,_  
_Harry Potter_

I'd always been a one for making grand entrances.

So when I barged into the Hogwarts ball room, obviously no one saw me. That would be counter productive to my plan. I stared around the room, trying to find my consort, who was standing by the window, far away from the crowds. I kept my head down as I walked through towards him with a smile.

Suddenly, I could feel Dumbledore's eyes on me, suspiciously watching my every move. But he still didn't know who I was.

I stood behind the boy and wrapped my arms around him in an instant. Normally, public displays of affection irked and annoyed me. But no one knew who I was. And the only one who might have a clue would be totally put off my identity by the actions I was currently taking. However, I knew that Dumbledore was ready to spring out of his seat on red alert at any given time. So I kept tabs on my enemy...until Harry turned around that is.

The explosive joy in his eyes was instantaneous. And I surprised when he leaped on me and kissed me as he had never kissed me before. When he'd said he missed me, I had no idea how much. And now I knew we were attracting attention.

When we finally broke apart, we were laughing. "Well hello to you too."

I sat down at an empty table and he kissed me again. His kiss was filled with righteousness and love.

"Potter, obviously you believe rules do not apply to you. That they are for beings lesser than-"

"You are excused, Sssseverussss."

Immediately, he froze and than bowed. "Forgive me, my lord."

He inclined slightly and walked back over to the table. As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry beamed. "That was awesome!"

"Awesome?" The word was foreign on my tongue. "You've seen me control fiend fire, bring on hale storms, control all five elements, and flawlessly perform spells that no other wizard could dream of casting and you tell me that the thing you are most impressed by is me standing up to Snape? Potter, what am I to do with you?"

I put a quick glamour over my face and kept my hood on as I pulled him to the long buffet table full of every food imaginable. We headed back to the table that I transfigured into a silk covered candelabra topped masterpiece with two chairs sitting face to face. I refused to share this table with another person, or indeed, Harry Potter.

When I saw people beginning to stare, I rolled my eyes.

"I now remember why I hated school."

"Why?"

"Because there were people there."

Harry let out a long pleasant laugh. "That sounds so much like you."

"Hmm." It did really. But I was more focused on how his mouth wrapped around his fork. I maneuvered his chair closer to mine on my side of the table, which made him laugh and I put my arm around him. It was just more comfortable this way.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I had a few plans on doing so but nothing concrete."

He'd been around me long enough to realize when I was being sarcastic. He'd always enjoyed my sense of sarcasm. He could be witty at times where I didn't expect it either. I was so focused on Harry that I didn't see who was walking towards us. My lips were too busy in his hair. It really was as soft as it looked.

"Harry, my boy. It seems you have indeed found yourself a date. And who might this be?" But Dumbledore looked at me the whole time he said it. He already knew who I was, although his look was calculating, as though he wondered why I wasn't trying to demolish the hall, attack everything within site, or even (shudder) kill Harry. But I would never harm my Harry. Would he?

I put up a powerful shield between us and him immediately. If he was trying to get to my Harry he would have to go through me first. And Dumbledore looked shocked, as though he expected the first spell I casted to be offensive.

"This is my friend that I met when I was visiting Godrick's Hollow. Say hello to Mort Volleddro."

I was tense, but at the same time, what he'd said was so funny and out of the blue that I couldn't help but laugh at him and ruffle his hair. He'd just made an anagram of an anagram. The irony was definitely not lost on me. This shocked the twinkling mad fool more than anything.

"You've changed, Tom."

I scowled at him. I still didn't like that name, and only Harry could call me that!

"There is only one person whom can call me that name and live to see another day. I suggest you tread carefully, Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah, I see. No harm meant."

But if anything, he smiled brighter. He was a sentimental old fool. He'd figured Harry was the only one allowed to call me by that name, and he was overly joyful about it.

He took a seat across from us. "May I hear how you both met?"

Harry looked to me and I merely shrugged. "We met in Godrick's hollow. I was visiting the place where I almost died."

I flinched. I couldn't believe I had almost killed the love of my life. But his hand quickly squeezed mine.

"I guess we were both just going back over our lives, trying to figure things out. When I saw him, I didn't even take out my wand. He looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb him. He was so still that I felt I had to touch him just to make sure he was real."

Than he blushed. He hadn't meant to give that much away.

"You always did believe I was ethereal, didn't you?"

"I still do. I hate your glamours. I like the way you normally look."

"And as I've said many times over, those beatings from the Dursley's must have addled what little brain capacity you had left."

"Oh come on, you know that's not true. Besides, I can do most of the same spells you can do."

"Actually, yes he can. He has mastered spells by far faster than I could and has taken well to learning magical theory. The boy is a sponge." He soaked up information faster than I could give it. So I taught him magic beyond his wildest dreams. But he taught me about love, life, emotions, all the things I had been missing out on, until now.

"I consider it to be an equal trade off."

"So than I have you promise you will not hurt him?"

"I wouldn't dream of harming a hair on his head, much more than you would do for him."

It was the first time I'd seen his eyes become haunted. "I know. I'm proud of you Voldemort. In the seventy years I have known you, I never thought I would see this day. Even if we remain enemies, I am happy to know that you have at least gained the ability to feel."

"For no one but him now leave before I curse you."

His eyes twinkled as he walked away and Harry pulled me down into another fierce kiss. That was when I realized how much I wanted to dance with him. Since the floor was practically empty I removed as much of my glamour as I could to satisfy the adoring young man in front of me.

"So your into pale snake faces that look like they just crawled out of a grave?" I snorted. I hadn't expected an answer. It was my idea of a purposely bad joke.

"Actually, I love you pale skin. Most people have tan lines or are magically altered to make themselves look "perfect". With you, you are just naturally pale. And your skin is so cold and smooth. It's actually very comfortable. You really do look so beautiful it makes my heart hurt."

We moved to the floor and with a flick of my wand, I changed the music. Despite being mugggle, I'd always had a taste for Iron and Wine.

"Thank you Harry."

I had not been to a Hogwarts ball in a great many years, but as Lord of the Death Eaters, I had to attend a great many balls held by Lucius. And back in the day, I was a fantastic dancer. I was happy to know that I still had it.

"I should have know you were graceful. Your so good at everything, you'd probably even beat me at being a seeker."

"We tied at that one thing, I believe. Your reflexes are just as quick as mine." I wasn't lying either. The boy was as fast as I was, which could be very disconcerting in battle, if we weren't so naturally coordinated in our movement. He smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"And you have no idea how my very soul has been torn asunder without you."

He laughed. "Don't I? Remember, I feel what you feel. Human polygraph here."

I twirled him around with a smile. He was the only one who had ever made me smile. And as Dumbledore came to the floor, I pulled the boy closer, ready to apparate at a moments notice. I had to protect Harry. And though he was happy with me, it could be a ploy. I didn't want him near Harry.

But Harry didn't realize I was protecting him and he laid his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know. The link between us goes both ways." I'd missed him with everything I had, but that old fool was close enough to spy on our conversation and I would not show weakness to an opponent. When I pulled Harry as close to me as possible, he knew something was wrong, and than he saw Dumbledore, dancing with McGonagall.

"Tom, it's ok. He's not going to hurt us. We're fine."

"Indeed."

He looked at me funny, than started laughing as I hadn't heard him laugh in so long. "I'm sorry! Y-you just sounded like Snape for a second."  
My face hurt from smiling so much. When I snuck a glance around us, I couldn't believe how late it was. In fact, we were the only couple still on the dance floor. I had to be getting back before I was missed. And Harry must have felt the abrupt change because he held me to him as tight as possible.

"Please, don't leave me!"

"I have to."

"Don't."

"Harry-"

"Tom."

I rolled my eyes. This boy really could be very obstinate. But out of the corner of my eye, I could feel Dumbledore being still just as relaxed as before. Now Minerva was the one who was tense.

"If you have to leave, can you give me something first?"

"And what might that be?"

"I want to see your face. Your real one. Not glamours, no prettying yourself up. I just want you. And I want you to kiss me." He blushed and I knew I really should deny him. He was in a room full of Professors. It wasn't appropriate...

"Harry-"

"Please? I don't know when I'll get to see you again. Dumbledore wants me to go back to the Dursley's and-"

"I won't allow it. I will kidnap you and never let you go before you even set foot on their lawn."

And than I realized, my glamour was gone and my hood was unveiled. I narrowed me eyes. And swatted him on the head.

"You little imp. You are evil, you know that?"

He smiled. "But doesn't evil come with the best packaging?"

It was the first time I had laughed this hard in months. I was doubled over, gasping for breath, and holding my ribs. That had come so out of left field even Cassandra Trelwany herself couldn't see it coming.

I straightened and pulled him close. Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

"Tie me up and set me on fire?"

I scoffed. "With your luck, you'd render every match in the box useless."

"Not if you used gasoline."

I rolled my eyes. "Now your just being silly."

I twirled him once more and went in for a low dip. He really was a pleasure to dance with. I bowed low. "It has been an honor, Mr. Potter."

"I hate that name." And than he mumbled something that shocked me, made me freeze.

I blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, tell me what you just said," I grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Tell me."

I wasn't aware of the wands pointing at me in that moment. I wasn't aware of Dumbledore being on guard. They didn't matter as I could take all of them out.

Harry was the only one who mattered in this infinite moment.

"I hate that name, because I would rather take yours."

If my heart could have burst from my chest, it would have.

"Than come with me! We can leave, right now. No one can stop me, and by proxy, no one can stop you. I can help you leave with me, if that's what you want."

"I do."

"Than there is something I must do first."

With exaggerated slowness, I pulled a tiny velvet box from my robes. Harry's eyes immediately filled with tears and I knelt down on one knee. There was nothing awkward or wrong about this. Despite those who were looking, it felt right to bow before the one man whom I was asking the most of, more than I had ever asked of a single soul, ever.

"The moment I met you, I knew I was lost. You were my everything. You were my joy where I found none, you made things new in my eyes, and everyday, you reveal a little more to me about just how beautiful the world can be. I am not a perfect man, nor a patient man, but you know this and I would wait for you forever if need be. The past is the past and it is time to let it go. In keeping with this, I believe I'm more right for you than any other man that walks this earth now or ever. And infinity could never find me a better suited husband than you. No one, and I do mean no one, could be more right for me than you. You light up my life, but you are never uncomfortably bright. You have showed me a knew way to look at the world through open eyes, whereas before, mine were closed. I don't know how to thank you for the precious gift you have given me and I want you to stay with me so I can make it up to you forever. Harry James Potter, will you become Harry James Riddle?"

His eyes filled with tears and I barely heard him whisper, "Yes." before putting the ring on his finger.

"Thank you."

And than he looked at me and kissed me. In that moment, I didn't care that there were others watching or the shock that had run through every teacher at Hogwarts. I didn't care if they were disgusted, angry, sick. None of it mattered. For the first time in seventy years, I had come alive.


End file.
